Colonel Khanaris Rhex
Colonel Khanaris Rhex '' Khanaris Rhex is is of semi anthropoid species known as the Delta Nhorlax-a colony of the Original Nhorlax species.Rhex a skilled pilot and astronaut and is experienced in hand-to-hand combat and a variety of weapons.He is the commander of Delta Nhorlax Commandoes,situated aboard the HMSS Star-Pheonix. Real Name = Khanaris Lobra Khimbra Rhex | CurrentAlias = | Distinguish1 = | Distinguish2 = | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Commander Scarlet O’Brien,Officer Mufasa Zazu Sarafina Sarabi. Lyra | Relatives = Shimbra Rhex (brother), '''Panja ' (half sister),Jason Quatermain,(distant (relation),John Patrick Stark (ancestor),Admirel John Eric Stark,(father),Pennelope Burton Stark,UncleScott (Scotty)Anthony Stark ,Aunt Lilian Damita(one son, Sean Stark,,Johnathan Christopher Stark.Grandfather, (ancestor),Ulyseas Thompson,realative. | Relatives = Oscar Stark (, deceased); Daniel Stark (paternal great-grandfather , deceased); Amanda Mueller (paternal great-grandmother); Jameson Tiberius Stark grandfather, deceased; Gloria (Fernandez) (paternal distant ancestor); Philip Stark (father); Deborah Stark (mother); Katherine Ann Stark (wife, deceased); Scott Stark (son); Alexander Stark ( Stark) (son); Gabriel Stark (son, deceased) Jean Grey- Stark (daughter-in-law, deceased) Madelyne Pryor- Stark (daughter-in-law's clone/former daughter-in-law, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (daughter-in-law); Nathan Stark (grandson); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Hope Stark (granddaughter-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (step-great-grandson, deceased); Hope Stark (foster great-granddaughter); Rachel Grey (alternate reality granddaughter); Rachel Stark (Mother ) ( great-granddaughter, deceased) Nate Grey (X-Man) ( grandson); Stryfe (grandson's clone, deceased) Stark and Grey Family Tree (relatives); | Universe = Corsaillia III | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in the Milky galaxy on the starship, HMS Star Pheonix Corsair formerly, Lilandra, Stark, Lorna Dane As the Cananis lupusedit' ' Khanaris Rhex possessed superhuman strength, agility, speed, healing, and durability, as well as heightened senses. He also has large razor sharp teeth and claws to use as weapons once transformed. The Khanaris Rhex’sstrength and degree of intelligence varied according to the phases of the moon. Khanaris Rhex did not retain his personality or intelligence while in Khanaris Rhexform. He was not a traditional werewolf and was not vulnerable to silver. While in the Other Realm, Khanaris Rhexpossessed both his human intellect and the Khanaris Rhex’sbody, as well as vast superhuman strength, a high degree of durability, and telepathic powers. ' ' Khanaris Rhex possesses both his human intellect and the Khanaris Rhex’sbody. He has cosmic powers, the full extent of which is yet unrevealed. He wears scale mail armor and uses a broadsword, dagger, short bow, and arrows. Anthropoid/Simian physiqueedit Originally, Khanaris Rhex retains the basic features of a normal human alongside a generally simian physiology (e.g., elongated limbs and enlarged extremities) equivalent to that of a Great Ape. This mutation gives him superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance. He is equally dexterous with all four limbs; able to perform tasks with his feet or hands with equal ease. Because of his talents and training, Khanaris Rhex can outperform any Olympic-level athlete, contorting his body and performing aerial feats gracefully. His strength and dexterity allow him to climb vertical surfaces with just his hands and/or feet,65 jump great distances 7 and survive falls that would kill any ordinary person.66 He also possesses enhanced senses and can track people for great distances over open terrain 8 and his feet are sensitive enough to detect electronic signals (from bombs, listening devices, etc.) through solid walls and floors.67 Later, Khanaris Rhex of brown fur covering his entire body and the enhancement of all of his existing abilities,aided by cybernetic implants especially his strength, and he also gained a nearly instantaneous healing factor.68 The psychological impact of this first transformation caused Khanaris Rhex to experience short-term amnesia and also made it difficult for him to control his animalistic instincts, which would cause him to slip into an uncontrollable berserker rage during combat.69 However, his body suddenly mutated again after a short time, changing his fur color from grey to black , returning his strength back to previous levels, and losing his healing factor.14 He was also able to more easily control his animal instincts after this second mutation. Khanaris Rhex was occasionally depicted with claws and fangs,Khanaris Rhex reddish-brown. Khanaris Rhex to his simian physique, his intellect had stabilized and returned to his previous genius-level, and his strength had increased to superhuman proportions.72Khanaris Rhex’s fangs and claws became a consistent part of his appearance after this return to his "blue and furry" form..The result is a more feline appearance equivalent to that of a big cat. His strength, speed, stamina, sturdiness, and senses increase further with this change. He gains cat-like agility, flexibility, coordination, and balance, and all his senses are enhanced to twenty times that of a normal human being. In addition, Khanaris Rhex develops an accelerated healing factor that allows him to repair mild to moderate injuries within the span of a few hours. Genius-level intellectedit Khanaris Rhex possesses a brilliant intellect. He is a world-renowned biochemist, having earned Ph.D.s in Biophysics and Genetics,74 and is the man who cured the Legacy Virus. He frequently functions as both field medic and in-house physician for the X-Men, despite not technically having an MD. His intelligence and expertise in genetics rival that of Professor X, Moira McTaggert, and Kavita Rao. Despite this, he has never received a Nobel Prize or been elected to the United States National Academy of Sciences. A Renaissance man, Khanaris Rhex is well-versed in many fields including languages (fluent in English, German, French, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, and Russian as well as the fictional language Latverian19), literature, philosophy,psychology, and sociology, history, art and art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music, as well as in political science and economics with a special affinity for science and technology and a penchant for quoting literary classics. His vast scientific knowledge ranges from theoretical physics, quantum mechanics, differential equations, nanotechnology, anatomy, biomedicine,analytical chemistry, electrical engineering, and mechanical engineering to the construction of a hyper-magnetic device. An electronics expert, he often repairs Cerebro and makes upgrades to the Danger Room settings. He has made several deus ex machina devices on par with Reed Richards, including a device that strips entities of cosmic powers. Superhuman sense of smell, strength, stamina, and durability Regenerative healing factor Immortality Genius level intellect